


Gentlemen's Evening

by Jellycatty



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Drinking Games, Exotic Dancers, Heavy Drinking, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, boys night, previously straight character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: For Trope bingo square 3Bed sharingDetective Dan gets invited to one of Lucifer's infamous Gentlemen's Evenings. Everything goes spectacularly until Dan passes out from an overindulgence of Tequila. Lucifer kindly lets him share his bed and once he wakes up...well, sparks do fly.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, mention of future Dan/Lucifer/Chloe
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Gentlemen's Evening

For Trope bingo square 3

Bed sharing

  
  


(Set before Dan sees Lucifer with Charlie but after Michael has gone off to lick his wounds.)

  
  
  


Dan was sitting at his desk eating his daily chocolate pudding when Lucifer entered the precinct. He was happy that he was finally making headway with the man, for Chloe, Trixie and his own sake.

He beckoned Lucifer over with a wave of his hand once he saw what the man had on his wrist.

"Hey man, I see you're still wearing the bracelet, that's super cool of you. I like it better when we get on, y'know? Makes it easier on everyone."

"Couldn't agree more, Detective D-Daniel, the Detective was just saying how odd it was that I don't have many male friends in the city and you were the first person I thought about," Lucifer interjected smoothly.

"We? We're friends?" Dan stuttered out.

"Not yet, but I can't see any reason not to try, don't you think? After all, we are both loved by the little Urchin and, well, we have both been blessed with access at one point or another, to the Detective's…..heart. so we must have something in common." Lucifer explained, both of them knowing that while true, it wasn't Chloe's heart they were thinking about.

Dan hummed and nodded, Dan's only male friend was Amenadiel so having another bro to talk to might not be a bad thing. He had been thinking of taking Ella for another spin so maybe he could get Lucifer's opinion on that. He always felt that Amenadiel would be uncomfortable with the concept of fuck buddies so he'd kept that tidbit to himself ever since it had happened.

"Actually dude, I was thinking of coming to Lux this weekend, I've been considering something I could use your input on. We could make a lads night out of it. Beer, football, poker?" Dan asked, hopefully not going way off base with his idea.

"Dear Daniel, you clearly don't know me well enough and we should remedy that immediately.

Come over at 9pm sharp on Friday where we will have a gentlemen's evening. we shall drink scotch and bourbon, in place of beer, I'll treat us to some private exotic dancers instead of football, we can spend some time in the club with the girls so they can see we are all still alive and then back upstairs for poker and we can sort this little issue that requires my input. I always find poker and alcohol makes a good conduit for honesty and decent advice." Lucifer said, straightening his already straight lapels and cuffs before walking off without needing any agreement from Dan whatsoever. Damn the man was so poised and domineering. Dan hadn't thought about his submissive side in a very long time but Lucifer certainly made him tingle with the need to submit to him sometimes. It wasn't sexual, but Lucifer was an alpha, The alpha of alphas and everyone knew it. Well, Chloe might give him a run for his money, she seemed immune to that particular charm of his. She was also as vanilla as they came so Dan had never entertained the idea of her playing with him that way when they were married. Maybe it was time to get back into the BDSM scene and see if he could find a strong Domme to give him some relief. He might have considered Charlotte for the role if things had...been different and if they’d had more time.

Dan shook his head to clear the thoughts, the station was not the time or place to be mulling over these things. Instead, he buckled down with his work, looking forward to his plans the next evening.

The rest of the day and the following workday seemed to drag on for Dan, he almost felt excited for a night out. He had plenty of buddies, people he could talk to at the gym or shoot hoops with but there was nothing of real substance there. The most in-depth conversation he had with them was the calorie count of chilli cheese fries and the road trip that Buck was taking to Chicago to see his parents.

By the time Dan was getting dressed for the evening, he was downright wound up and couldn't decide what to wear to prevent Lucifer from poking fun at him.

He eventually hopped in the shower to wash away the work-related grime and when he got out, a small towel wrapped around his waist, he picked up his cell and decided to just brave a phone call with the man.

**Ring Ring**

"Lucifer Morningstar, dashing, Devil, extraordinaire speaking."

"Hey Lucifer, it's Dan, I'm just wanting to know what the dress code for our guys night is, I'm struggling to pick what to wear," he asked, hoping that the other man would just give him a simple answer and withhold the sass.

Before Lucifer replied, there was a knock on the door and dan told the man to wait a minute while he answered it.

Lucifer stood on the other side, perfectly dressed as usual but with slightly unkempt, wind-whipped hair.

Dan ended the call and looked at Lucifer quizzically.

"You're in luck Daniel, I happened to be in the area and thought I'd drop in to pick out your outfit for you. While you do look rather dashing in that skimpy towel, it certainly won't do for the evening. I do hope you don't mind if I root about."

Once again, the Devil didn't wait for a response and simply breezed past a shocked Dan heading straight for the bedroom. Dan was just about to call out 'no!' when Lucifer poked his head back out the room.

"Well done Daniel, you're certainly more interesting than I gave you credit for. You have quite the array of bondage gear and dildos in your closet. Bravo!

Your biggest one is roughly my size, if a little on the thin side so if you're able to take that then Kudos is very much in order." He then ducked back into the room, thankfully not expecting a response from the human because Dan was truly mortified.

"Oh my God. This cannot be happening" Dan mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Wrong Deity, Detective!" Lucifer shouted and Dan wondered if he'd been louder than he thought.

"Yea, yea, you're the Devil, I know… I've heard this spiel before," Dan replied, walking into the room to find Lucifer stood at his closet, looking disgusted at most of the clothes he found.

"We could always go back to talking about your kinks if you wish Daniel? I do wonder how often you fuck yourself with your toys, I don't expect too often, I bet you're still lovely and tight." Lucifer purred, finally finding a light grey button-down shirt with no collar and placing it on the bed.

Dan sputtered and coughed out an uncomfortable squeak, deciding not to answer either question and walking to find a pair of briefs that he could shuffle on underneath his towel.

Lucifer kept on looking through his drawers. When he came across Dan's well hidden, lace jockstrap, he actually heard the man groan. He turned to look at Dan with them hanging off one finger while Dan still only had one leg in his briefs.

See lace Jock here

<https://images.app.goo.gl/SZm4SyWPdg1yeDS26>

"Daniel, you are surprising me more and more by the moment. How's about you be a good lad and put these on under your clothes instead of those boring black briefs, Huh? It'll be exciting, both of us knowing what you've got going on underneath when no one else has a clue." he said firmly, putting the pants on top of the dark blue jeans he picked out.

"Lucifer, I really don't think-" Dan got out before he was interrupted again.

"Yes, yes, that's it, Daniel, don't you think at all, just leave yourself in my capable hands and hop off to the bathroom to put ALL the items here on, it's a full outfit and you can do that while I find you some shoes.

Even though Dan was petrified that this would somehow come back to bite him on the ass, he couldn't help but shiver at Lucifer's commanding tone, immediately nodding quickly and hurrying into the en suite bathroom.

As soon as the lace touched his cock, it started to Perk up. This is why he normally didn't wear them out of the house. He had to think of his poor Grammy dancing the rhumba naked, in order for him to get into the tight jeans Lucifer had chosen for him to wear. It took a little longer than he would have liked but he finally stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, with a flush high on his cheekbones.

"I do hope you did as I asked Daniel, but I shan't check, don't worry. Sit down so I can fix your hair and we can be on our way. Your shoes are just by the bed there when you're ready."

Lucifer was efficient and thorough with his hair, running his fingers this way and that with a light coating of styling wax that was on his dresser. Dan sunk into the feeling of hands in his hair, closing his eyes and before he knew it, Lucifer was finished and ushering him out the door and into his Corvette. Thankfully he put the top up so that Dan's hair wasn't subject to the wind as Lucifer drove them to Lux.

The night started out pretty relaxed, they went up to the penthouse to find Amenadiel already there and two men he didn't know. 

Lucifer, ever the good host introduced them immediately.

" Detective Daniel, this is Bruce and Liam, Liam has been my personal tailor for many years and Bruce is one of his partners. Lila, their other partner is pregnant and told them if they didn't get out of the house and quit hovering, she was going to castrate them, so when I went to get fitted this afternoon, it was a perfect coincidence that our agendas were able to line up. I was actually just leaving their house when you called, they are only a few streets away from your apartment, so today must be a lucky day."

Dan nodded, shook their hands and greeted then warmly, explaining how he knew Lucifer briefly.

"I know how you guys feel man! When my ex-wife was pregnant with Trixie, I would hover constantly. I just didn't want her to be out of my sight, y'know? What if she dropped something and couldn't pick it up again or needed me to run to the store to get milkshake and pickles. I think she was happy for me to be so focused on Trix when she finally greeted us so she could have a break from me." Dan explained, finding common ground with the men immediately. 

Lucifer went to pour drinks while Amenadiel explained his situation with Linda and Baby Charlie, immediately getting the Baby pictures on his phone so the other men could coo at them fondly. 

Lucifer allowed the conversation about human miscreants to go on for a while, making sure everyone's glasses were always filled and playing some soft background music on the piano for atmosphere. Eventually, the humans became looser and more open as the alcohol filtered into their system, just in time for the elevator doors to open and the exotic dancers to step into the room.

"Ok gentlemen, it's time to put away the Daddy talk unless it's regarding a Daddy kink which then, by all means, continue talking but we will be moving to the back of the penthouse to the viewing room where these wonderful individuals shall entertain us. Lap dances are part of the experience and are built into the price so feel free to ask any of the dancers for a little one on one time. As usual, however, keep your mitts to yourself or you may find them swiftly missing… Now let's go!"

Lucifer led the way, through a corridor between the bedroom and the living room that opened onto a good-sized room with a huge projector screen on the wall and a stage for dancing in front of it with couches and chairs scattered about the room, ideal for viewing pleasure. A small bar was on one side of the room and the other side had a curtained off area, which Dan assumed was for costume changes.

Lucifer told them to get settled and the dancers went behind the curtained section while the Devil located a remote from under the bar. He pressed a few buttons and the lights lowered and a spotlight centred on the stage. Multicoloured lights were flashing dimly, making the room look like a small nightclub and when he began the music, the flashing lights synced up with the beat of the song. Another press of a button and two slots opened in the ceiling over each side of the stage, poles appearing from the holes and lowering down until they clicked into place in circular disks embedded into the stage floor that Dan hadn't noticed when he first walked in.

"Father in heaven, Lucy! You really went all out on this room didn't you?" Amenadiel said, clearly shocked.

"If you're going to do an orgy or a gentlemen's evening brother, you must do it right and I've gotten quite the mileage from this room over the years" Lucifer retorted and no-one doubted that he had.

The men all settled in to watch the dancers, the women were curvy and smooth-skinned in tiny thongs and bras, spinning elegantly around the poles while the men were firm and muscled, bronzed and glistening with oil, wearing shiny, satin briefs, grinding into the air and showing off their strength with evocative poses, held confidently on the poles, undulating their abs mid-air.

Bruce and Liam were the first ones to cave and ask for dances. Liam's eye was caught by a Petit brunette with large, natural breasts, big doe eyes and dimples in her cheeks while next to him, Bruce was enjoying being ground on by a burly black man with short, cropped hair, piercing green eyes, buns of steel and a sharp jaw, not to mention the package inside his briefs that was looking, quite considerable but still reasonable.

Dan couldn't think of anything other than the gorgeous people around him and the lace jockstrap he had hidden under his jeans. He remained at a semi chub state for quite a while before needing to shift himself and giving his crotch a quick squeeze at the same time. He was feeling loose and carefree now, hollering at the show the dancers put on and jumping in shock as a smooth voice tickled against his ear.

"You look like your underwear is getting a bit, uncomfortable Darling, can I assume you did decide on the lace in the end?" Lucifer put his hand on Dan's chest as if to steady himself but used the action to flick his nail over Dan's nipple, drawing a choked moan from his throat and a quick nod of the head, followed by a flush overcoming his face.

"Such a good boy Daniel" Lucifer once again purred at him before he straightened up briskly and clapped his hands together to get attention.

"Ok now onto the next portion of the evening, we will be going down to the club to have a few drinks with the girls as they are having a girls night and will surely want some company for an hour before they get back to their own debauchery. Liam, Bruce you seem to have some…. Things to take care of after your dances so why don't you finish up here and meet us downstairs when you're ready. Condoms are in the bowl under the bar and packets of lube and wet wipes are by the door. Feel free to use any and all of them as needed."

The couple grinned at each other and pulled their bodies together for a deep kiss while the two remaining men followed Lucifer's lead out of the room to the elevator. Amenadiel apologised but needed to dash off to take over Baby duties from Linda so she could finally join Chloe, Ella and Maize for the evening, so they parted ways upon entering the club.

Lucifer walked over to a dancing Chloe and caught her around the waist, spinning her into his chest and holding her tight while whispering into her ear. She began to blush and nodded quickly.

"We'll be right back, Dan you'll keep dear Ella company for a few minutes won't you?" He asked, even though everyone knew he would be leaving with Chloe regardless of the answer.

"Sure man, we will put our drinks on your tab, won't we El" Dan smiled at a nodding Ella as Lucifer whisked the Detective away to the back room, presumably to fuck it out before returning. 

They weren't gone for long but they were both slightly rumpled when they came back and Dan and Ella had been downing tequila chasers, somehow ending up licking salt and lemon juice from each other's lips while they waited. They sprung apart as soon as they caught sight of Lucifer weaving through the crowd towards them and began giggling like a pair of drunken schoolgirls.

Chloe looked at Dan smugly, leaning forward to wipe the corner of his mouth of the remaining salt and lipstick, Ella had gotten on him.

"You've got a little something right there, Cassinova" she chuckled. Before leaning over the bar to the bartender and saying something Dan couldn't hear. 

The staff member quickly left and returned with cleaning supplies, cleaning and drying the bar before nodding at Chloe who hopped up onto the bar, took off her top and laid back onto the cool, clean surface shouting "Jelly shots!".

The bartender proceeded to get a shot out of the fridge and upend it into her bellybutton where Ella pushed Lucifer out of the way and slurped it from her body without hesitation.

"Good show Miss Lopez! Start as you mean to go on, indeed!" Lucifer said, clearly enjoying the sight.

"Daniel next. Do hand the shot here Todd, I'll choose the placement this time." Lucifer continued, this time pushing Chloe's bottom lip down with his finger, opening her mouth and tipping the shot into it, eyes sparkling brilliantly. He then pushed Dan forward and whispered in his ear to suck it out which he did with little hesitation. It tasted like cherry and Chloe and was absolutely perfect. Sealed with a quick peck on the lips from his ex-wife.

Lucifer took hold of the third shot and carefully peeled Chloe's pants down slightly and balancing the jelly shot onto the top of her mound, just shy of anywhere that might be illegally indecent in public. 

Dan didn't miss the way Lucifer slid his finger just below the panty line while hunching over to take the shot, surreptitiously brushing his long middle finger between her folds to quickly run over her clit before pulling back, righting her clothes and flashing Dan a smirk just as Linda arrived and Bruce and Liam rejoined them only to say their goodbyes. 

The men, even though they were only down to two, left the ladies to their fun and stumbled back upstairs to the penthouse to finish their night. 

~∆~×~∆~×~∆~×~∆~×~∆~×~∆~

Now that there were only the two men left, Lucifer decided that they would play a simple card game instead, just to keep their hands busy while they talked. Loser took a shot, naturally.

They had played two rounds so far and Dan had struck out in both of them so Lucifer decided he was probably ready to start sharing.

"So, come on, out with it. What is this idea requiring my input?" Lucifer said brazenly, hoping that being straightforward would be more effective than beating around the bush.

"Oh, it's not even a thing anymore, after tonight I already made up my mind. Basically, Ella and I hooked up last year, no strings and I wanted to do it again but I want sure about how a second one night stand would go down but now I know, Tequila is my friend, man." Dan replied openly.

Lucifer was shocked, the pair of them were less straight-laced than he'd first assumed.

"My, my, Daniel, aren't you just full of surprises today. Relations with Miss Lopez? Very well done. I'd have suggested waiting a year between one night stands anyway so that feelings don't get involved but you've already waited the allotted time so I suggest you go right ahead. I always imagined that our dear Ella was quite a firecracker in bed." Lucifer drawled, conjuring up images in his mind.

"It was a quickie at the station so we didn't exactly get to know each other's kinks the first time but still, it was pretty great," Dan said, blushing.

Unfortunately, he had just lost another round and had to drink another shot and Lucifer was starting to get blurry around the edges. He suspected the man was cheating but he couldn't figure out how. 

Lucifer went to refill their glasses and when he was pouring, he heard a thunk from Dan's direction. He looked up to see the man passed out cold with his head against the card table and smirked fondly at him. He always forgets how susceptible humans were to alcohol. His increased metabolism meant that his buzz was only slight and not very long-lasting unless he consumed alcohol and drugs constantly. He almost envied them of the experience, though not of the hangover.

Smiling fondly at the Detective, Lucifer easily picked up the man and carried him through to the bedroom. It was his fault that Dan was so drunk after all, so the least he could do was share his ultra Queen sized bed.

He put the obligatory empty stainless steel trash can next to the bed where he'd laid Dan, placed tissues, water and pain medication on the side table and tugged Dan’s jeans, socks and shoes off before remembering that Dan wasn't wearing standard boxer briefs. 

The Devil stood, looking over Daniels form for several moments, drinking in the way the lace pouch cupped his bulge nicely before shaking his head and moving on. He managed to wrangle the unconscious man into a pair of black, silk pyjama bottoms so that he'd be covered when he eventually woke. Lucifer then put his own bedclothes on and climbed into the other side, falling asleep quickly.

When Dan started becoming conscious, the first thing he noticed was that he was wrapped around someone and it felt great. He was still feeling very drunk and so didn't even open his eyes, snuggling back into whoever's flat chest he was currently using as a pillow and throwing one of his legs over his pillow person, slipping back into sleep. 

The next time he woke, he managed to pry open his eyes. He was definitely still drunk but much more coherent than he was the first time. He also realised that he was no longer on the chest of his bedmate but instead was being aggressively spooned, and he thought he might have been grinding back into the crotch behind him as he slept.

Realising he needed to pee, Dan tried to wiggle away but the tight grip on him was unrelenting and only caused his silky ass to rub against what he now realised was a rapidly hardening cock. All of a sudden his memory returned, he'd been with Lucifer and they were playing card games. He peeked over his shoulder and yes, that looked like Lucifer's hair from what he could see.

The Devil's forehead was pressed firmly against his back and he could see that the man was sucking in shuddering breaths which was odd for someone asleep.

Just then, Lucifer raised his head and looked at him, still gripping his body tightly.

" Oh, you're finally awake Daniel. You can't imagine how difficult it is to keep still while a sleeping man is grinding his ass against your cock. I thought you were going to wake up to a sticky mess at one point." He chuckled lightly.

"Err sorry about that man, I need to pee though so let me up?" Dan asked.

Lucifer nodded and released him so he was able to stumble to the bathroom gracelessly to do his business, then returning for the water and medication. 

"Thanks for letting me crash man, I was gone last night, I probably shouldn't take up much more of your time though so I should go?" Dan didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Don't be silly Detective, it's still very early and your car isn't here so I'd either have to drive or you'd have to get a cab. Not to mention I can tell you're still a bit drunk. Just come back to bed and don't worry about it until later" Lucifer replied, quickly nipping that thought in the bud. He saw Dan's head nod briefly before he climbed back into the bed, sticking to his side and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy now Daniel, now where were we?" Lucifer said before quickly sliding an arm under Dan's waist and yanking him back to the centre of the bed to press tight against his body.

"Luce, this...I… We shouldn't be - aah!" Daniel stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

Lucifer rolled his hips up, pressing the line of his cock into the valley of Dan's cheeks while he ran the tip of his nose up his neck and behind his ear, cutting his speech off with a choked moan.

He whispered into the man's ear as he ground his hips again.

"Don't worry Darling, if this is about Chloe, she gave her emphatic support of the idea of us being together sexually. She even suggested the possibility of joining us at some point if this went well. " Lucifer said, running his hand down Dan's chest and lower to squeeze his crotch briefly.

"F-f-uck, you talked about us having sex with Chloe? Was this planned?" Dan forced out, body unconsciously grinding backwards again without his permission.

"Only briefly discussed during our romp in the back room Darling, after I saw the lace, I didn't want to rule out the possibility and it's better to get permission than all forgiveness where women are concerned. She knows that I'm pansexual so it's open to the idea of non-monogamous male sexual partners and you…. Well, your just a delicious feast that I can't pass up Detective." Lucifer said while slipping his hand down Dan's sleep pants to stroke fondly at the lace, making Dan buck up against him.

"Oh, I um, I don't think I'm even into dudes man, I've never really considered it before."

Lucifer purposely ran his finger over the part of the lace that was covering the tip of the man's cut cock and felt him jerk in his grip, letting out further moans.

"Ah Darling, but I'm not a dude so there isn't a problem, I'm the Devil and you clearly have no issue getting hot and hard for me. I can feel the precome seeping out of your drooling cock Daniel. It wants me and I can feel how warm your ass is even through our clothes. I have a sneaking suspicion that your slutty hole wants to be played with. Wants to grip onto my fingers, my tongue and my dick. 

I think you just need to let go, Darling. Can you do that for me? Let go of your reservations and just feel. I'm going to blow your mind if you let me, sweet boy."

Dan was so turned on from Lucifer's words and his stroking that he felt like he might just come any minute. He was right. It didn't really matter that he'd never found men sexually attractive before, all he could think about was taking Lucifer's dick into his body, riding him until he made a mess of himself. He imagined that it would be so much better than his toys. 

He turned around in Lucifer's hold and glanced briefly at his lips.

"Would you like me to help Daniel?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"Mhmm" was all Dan could reply with, thinking that Lucifer meant taking the first step and kissing him. Instead, he looked deep into Dan’s eyes and asked.

"What is it, you truly desire?"

Dan's body relaxed instantly and the words flowed easily out of his mouth.

"To submit to you. To have you hold me down, tell me what to do. I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight, I want to finally orgasm without having a hand on my dick. I've been so close but I can never get there." 

Lucifer beamed at him.

"Sweet boy, you're absolutely perfect aren't you? I'm going to do all those things and more. You'll be sobbing and empty by the time I’m finished." Lucifer praised.

He finally let go of the man and encouraged them both to sit up.

"It's go time, sweet, let's get you nice and bare for me" he continued while helping strip Dan of his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear.

Lucifer rolled him over and pressed Dan's hips firmly into the mattress before positioning the smooth globes of the ass in front of him. He snapped one of the jock’s straps against the skin, watching it pinken and listening to the light exhale of a groan from the man. He palmed each cheek, spreading them and exposing the man's dusky coloured hole to the air, watching the hole wink at him deliciously.

He told Dan to stay where he was and ran to wet a washcloth in the bathroom, returning with it and a warm bowl of water to gently wipe between Dan's cheeks. He was clean of course but would no doubt have been sleep-sweating as humans tend to do and Lucifer really did want to bury his face between the mounds.

Dan flushed at the attention but was glad Lucifer had wiped him down, even more so when he was thorough in wiping his hole with the warm cloth so that it was clean for when Lucifer placed everything aside and dove into his hole, sucking and licking the wrinkled skin brazenly.

Dan had never been rimmed before and he was blown away by how good it felt. Every nerve ending was alight with pleasure and his dick was dripping in the pouch of his jock. Lucifer seemed to hold nothing back, even going as far as to nip the skin lightly with his teeth, causing Dan to sob out a breath, loudly. 

When the man slipped his tongue firmly into Dan's hole, his sob turned into a wail. His hips jerked and he couldn't help trying to grind back into Lucifer's face as he had earlier against his crotch.

Lucifer pulled back and rubbed his thumb over the saliva covered, furled skin.

"Such a greedy boy aren't you Daniel. So desperate for more in your hole that you tried riding my face. But you aren't in charge here and you'll get what I give you." Another sob of need from Dan interrupted his speech.

"I bet I could make you come just from teasing your pretty little pucker with my mouth, couldn't I Baby. If I wasn't so impatient for this evening, I'd spread you out, tied to the bed and toy with it for as long as you needed to gush into those pretty panties you have on. Maybe I'd get you to suck your come from them while I was splitting you open on my dick. Fuck you over and over until you're full of me." Lucifer continued, voice low and sensual.

"Fuck, yes, I could, I could do that. I'd come for you Luce, anything. Oh please, please give me your fingers Sir." Dan was unashamedly begging. Lucifer had been right. He needed more, he felt empty and needed to be filled.

Dan didn't turn to look when he heard the man behind him chuckle and the telltale click of a lube cap opening, but he did bury his face into the pillow when Lucifer slid one long finger into him, locating his prostate immediately and rubbing in circles around it but not directly over it.

Dan was thankful because he would definitely shoot before the man got inside him if it was played with for too long.

Lucifer was thorough but efficient in stretching him. He made it pleasurable but not too much so that Dan never really felt the pain but also wasn't going to orgasm until Lucifer wanted him to.

Dan was a little embarrassed with how much he was excitedly anticipating what was to come. For a man who was perfectly happy playing with his ass on his own, who had only ever fantasised occasionally about being pegged by a beautiful, strong lady, he just couldn’t wrap his head around how much desire he felt for Lucifer. He didn’t think he had EVER been this hard in his life and if Lucifer didn’t get to the good part soon, he thought he might actually explode. He didn’t say this of course, so desperate to be good, to do as Lucifer wanted so he clenched his jaw, balled his hands into fists above his head and held on for the ride.

“Look at you, being so good for me, you’re dying for me to get on with it, aren’t you. You want me inside you so much but you know that I will do things at no one’s pace but my own. I’m sad that we haven’t played like this before Daniel, you’re such a wonderful submissive. I can’t wait to play with your gag reflex, we might have to do this again, Darling. I want to see your eyes glaze over while tears run from your eyes while you swallow my cock down. You’ll do that for me won’t you Love?” Lucifer said while sliding up Dan’s body to talk directly into his ear.

“Fuck, yes! I’ve never done it before but I’ll learn Sir, I’d let you do anything you wanted, I’d suck you into my throat and let your come warm my belly. Ohh please, please sir, I want you to fuck me so badly.” Dan couldn’t control himself anymore. Lucifer had migrated to directly over his prostate now and was rubbing inside him with three glorious fingers.

The Devil might be mischievous but he wasn’t evil and he knew that Dan was nearing the end of his tether so he let Dan off with the begging and pulled the man up onto his forearms and knees, keeping his upper body low to the bed and making him present himself.

“Last chance to back out before I slide in Detective. You can, of course, stop me or say red at any time during or say yellow to get me to pause and discuss what’s wrong but this is the last time I’ll ask before I’m inside you.” Lucifer offered.

“No, please, please Luce, do it, fuck me, I need it,” Dan replied desperately.

Lucifer took that as an emphatic yes and quickly donned a condom and lubed up before positioning at Dan’s entrance with one hand holding himself and the other stroking the human’s lower back, hoping to keep him relaxed physically and mentally. 

He popped the head of his cock through the ring of muscle and then paused for a second, it was better to do this in stages, he’d found, pushing in a little and then retreating to only having the head inside while the hole spasmed with the stretch. It took longer but was often preferable to a long slow glide. By the time he had buried his whole length inside the man, Dan was sweating. It had burned a little but didn’t hurt like he’d expected it to, mainly he was sweating with the effort of keeping still. He wanted to thrust backwards and take the Devil to the hilt. He wanted to be pounded but once again...he wasn’t the one who got to decide those things so he kept still, biting his lip until Lucifer was in deep.

“Now, now Darling, no biting your lip, I’m going to move now and I want to hear every single noise,” Lucifer said a second before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in firmly, not quickly but definitely packing a punch. 

Dan moaned immediately. He was feeling the extra thickness of Lucifer’s cock now and as it reached up inside him, slightly deeper than he’d ever been, his entire body buzzed with pleasure.

Lucifer held that pace for what felt like an age, cockhead rubbing over his special place regularly as he thrust. It felt so good, Dan was tight and wet and was making the most beautiful noises as his groin slapped against his ass over and over again. If he had worried about how the human would like being fucked by a man, he wasn’t anymore. Dan was taking to this spectacularly with his own erection poking out of the top of orange lace and sputtering out precome onto the bed. It was hot as fuck and the Devil was living for it.

Lucifer manipulated their positioning again, finally stripping him of the jockstrap and pulling him down so that they were laid on their sides, leaning back slightly and used one hand for leverage while the other was able to tease and torment Dan’s closest nipple. The younger man had gradually leaned his head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder and was letting ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises every time Lucifer pounded back inside. He was moving quickly now, using his God-given strength to fuck up into Dan and batter his prostate directly. 

He did have to slap Dan’s hand away from moving to his dick twice, knowing that he wanted to come untouched even if he was desperate for it to happen right now.

Lucifer ran his hand down to Dan’s lower stomach and pressed lightly.

“I want you to clench for me Baby, on and off while I press against your prostate inside. Look how red your dick is, it’s desperate for release, dying to be touched but you’re going to be good for me and keep your hands to yourself because you won’t need it. We’re going to do this without your dirty little hands rubbing your dick. You’re going to spurt like a fountain for me Daniel, just from my cock pressing against your lovely button. Every time you come without me, you’ll think about this time, remember how wonderful it felt to have your ass full of me, being milked dry. 

I can feel your muscles Baby, your clenching is getting natural now. You can feel it coming can’t you, all the way down your spine, pooling right underneath my hand. You are going to come for me, right now Daniel. Come on my dick, Baby.”

Lucifer was right. Dan’s body was tingling from his feet to his fingers and he could feel it at the base of his cock. His balls were drawn up tight to his body and as Lucifer sped up even further, dan reached back with his free hand and grasped the other man’s hair as his hips began to stutter and he could feel every nerve in his ass and his cock firing as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm.

The come rushed up his cock which was bouncing on his belly from the force of the Devil’s thrusts and as it reached the opening it spurted out, over and over, up his chest and to his chin. It felt like he could keep coming forever, yelling ‘YES, OH FUCK YES” on repeat until he was empty and Lucifer was jerking behind him too, filling the condom and biting down lightly on the human’s shoulder.

Suddenly he felt like his strings had been cut, he flumped onto Lucifer, unable to make any of his muscles to work for a second longer while he panted and spasmed.

Lucifer, elegant and inhuman as ever, stroked the human’s sweaty hair back from his face and carefully pulled out of him to dispose of the condom. He went to get a fresh bottle of water from the fridge and passed it to dan when he returned, getting back into the bed and curling around him almost lovingly.

“How are you feeling Daniel, need anything else? I want to make you feel well taken care of after such an intense experience.” Lucifer said softly as he used wet wipes to clean the come from the man’s lax body.

“Just, everything you’re already doing, Luce, it’s perfect. The whole thing was amazing and I feel like I’m floating on clouds. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. I should have been fucking guys years ago. I think I could probably live with you inside me forever, making me come over and over until I die from dehydration.” Dan said, not even caring what he sounded like.

“You’re rambling Darling, you’re full of dopamine right now, you just relax and let me look after you, ok? I’ll make sure we get some food into you and then I’ll let you return the favour. I do enjoy riding cock. I’ve always said, save a horse, ride a cowboy, after all.” Lucifer replied, chuckling along with Dan at his own joke.

“Mmm yea, can’t wait to fuck you, Luce, I bet you feel amazing inside. We should call Chloe to come over for breakfast and she can watch how well you take me.” 

“I’ll still be in charge my sweet but yes, I bet she’d love to see my hole swallowing you up. She could sit in that chair over there by the window and push her fingers inside her beautiful pussy. I think I’ll let her ride your face to completion afterwards, she might not be dominant but I can certainly do that well enough for both of us, she does take direction remarkably well.” Lucifer said, dick stirring again already and marvelling at how even Dan’s twitched a couple of times even though he wasn’t ready to go again.

“I’ll ring for breakfast delivery and send the Detective a text to see if she’s up, she might be too hungover but there’ll always be another time if so, I can see this being the start of a wonderful friendship between us Daniel,” Lucifer said, rolling away to get his phone.

“I’m glad you let me share your bed Lucifer, I doubt this would have ever happened otherwise.” Dan shared, smiling.

“Oh it would have happened eventually my Dear, an ass like that was made to be eaten but you’re welcome and you’re free to share my bed for the rest of the weekend and possibly some occasions in the future” the Devil winked at Dan.

Yea, Dan thought, he could definitely see himself doing this again, but maybe without so much tequila.

  
  
  


The End.


End file.
